


let me love you like (drunk on you)

by jeserai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: But even the thought of articulating any of that, of making her need known, makes Catra flush in the dark and all that comes out is a broken little, “Adora.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	let me love you like (drunk on you)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter was like Catra First Heat so i had to <3

It’s _hot._

That is the only thing Catra can focus on when she wakes at just past 2 in the morning: that it’s _hot._ She’s already tossed the covers away from her body in sleep, and she gropes for the bottle of water she keeps on the night table for emergencies like this. But it doesn’t help, none of it _helps._ She’s burning up from the inside out, and her pulse is racing, and she feels dizzy, and she needs _something_ even though she can’t quite tell what it is.

Catra rolls over to wake Adora and plea for help, but the sight of her, the _smell_ of her, the soft curves she can see even in the dark make her freeze as her heart begins to race somehow faster. She closes her eyes and reaches out blindly for Adora, her pulse beating all throughout her body now and _especially_ between her legs and—

“Catra?”

Just one word. Just _one_ word and Catra curls in herself, a weak little sob escaping her as something within her aches bad enough that it _hurts._ And then Catra realizes what’s wrong: she’s _empty_ , she _needs,_ she’s going to _cry_ if she doesn’t get filled and fucked and _used._

But even the thought of articulating any of that, of making her need known, makes Catra flush in the dark and all that comes out is a broken little, “ _Adora._ ”

With a little grunt that makes Catra whine again, Adora sits up and switches the lamp on, then turns back to Catra, her eyes widening in something like awe. “Baby,” she tries—Catra nearly sobs—and then, “kitten?”

Catra’s hips jump into nothing at that, her eyes squeezing shut as Adora laughs. Her voice is still gravelly and rough from sleep, and it’s clear that she’s still exhausted, but that familiar intensity is edging into her features, and now Catra’s mind is running away from her, reminding her of how Adora takes care of her so perfectly. She likes to press in close, likes to whisper praise and filth as Catra shakes apart in her arms, likes to cover her in warmth and feeling and love and need.

She always takes care of Catra too—even when she’s dripping wet too, she always makes sure that Catra is okay, that she feels good, that she’s come at least three times before she even _thinks_ about getting herself off. And _fuck,_ Catra misses the way Adora comes, when she’s trying to hold back all of her noises so she can hear Catra whine and moan and beg for her.

The familiar touch of Adora’s hand against the thin fabric of her sleeping shorts makes Catra hiss in a breath, one that Adora echoes, because— “You’re so _wet,_ ” and she sounds two parts awed and one part _hungry,_ so turned on that all Catra can do is whine and nod and shift her hips up and up and up into the warmth of Adora’s hand.

And then the warmth blazes brighter as Adora’s hand slips beneath her soaked shorts and panties, as Adora’s fingers slide inside her, one and then two and now three. Usually even just two is too much, but Catra finds herself spreading her legs for more, to be _full,_ and the _heat_ burning inside her is making her come completely unravelled; dimly, through the rush of blood in her ears and the thudding of her heart, Catra can hear herself begging for fingers, for a toy, to be full, to be _fucked—_

And Adora promising that she will, that she’s gonna take care of her, that she’s gonna make her feel so _good._ Four fingers now and already Catra can feel an orgasm begin to build and build and it’s _here_ and she doesn’t know what kind of noise of noise tears from her lips as she comes, but she’s sobbing as she grinds against Adora’s hand because she only feels hotter now, like she’s only just stoked the embers burning inside of her, and Adora must be able to tell, because she just scoots down and spreads Catra’s trembling thighs somehow wider before pressing an obscene imitation of a kiss to her clit.

“Gonna make you feel so _good,_ ” she promises now, one hand finding Catra’s and twining their fingers together, “just lie back and let me take care of you.”

And like always, Catra is helpless to obey.


End file.
